I Guess I Need You
by I believe in love
Summary: She's always been kind, shy, innocent, but lonely Fuu. That is until a green haired strangers takes her into a world where she could lose her life at any moment but where she gains family, friendship, and most of all love. Couples: FF AU HL
1. His Princess

Hello fanfiction world. Anyway this is my new story and yes I know that I should be focusing on my other story but I cam up with like four chapters of this story before I came up with one chapter of the other one. But rest assured once I get past this stupid writers block thing I will be back. So till then have fun with this story.!!! Oh one more thing just so people know I am totally not trying to glorify violence or gangs I just thought that this would be a good story line. Couples F/F U/A H/L and probably some more. Oh yea there is some bad words but used in a tasteful manner...if that's possible. Well have fun reading.  
  
I don't own Rayearth  
  
I Guess I Need You  
  
Whoever thought that a close encounter with death would actually open up a new life for me. A life where I would discover true love, friendship and see for myself how much hate can destroy. You never know what its like to live until you almost lose it. Well this is my story.  
  
Fuu walked out of her house closing the door softly behind her. She smiled as the wind whipped around her feeling calmed by them opposed to the feeling of irritation that most got from them. She walked the well-worn path towards school the same one that she walked for thirteen years of her life. She passed the same houses the same buildings she could easily count off how many tress she would pass before she got to school. At first she was comforted by the familiarity of everything especially at times when she felt lost but now its felt suffocating. She loved her home but then she also knew that there was so much more out there for her to explore and if she didn't get out there to see it soon then she would be stuck there forever. Her mind wandered off and she looked at the scenery around her rather than what was in front of her. She felt herself run into something she was so shocked by the impact that she ended up on the ground.  
  
"Oww." She moaned trying to pick herself up off the ground.  
  
She saw a hand extended to her. "I'm sorry." She heard the voice belonging to the hand say to her. Her eyes lifted up to see who she ran into and felt her heart beat slightly faster at the brightness of his gold colored eyes. His bright green hair shone in the light and a small smile played across his lips, an earring hung from each of his ears. She noted a scar run across the bridge of his nose and one on his cheek and wondered how he got it. She placed her hand in his and he helped her get up.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked worried as she adjusted her glasses.  
  
"Yes I should have been paying more attention. I'm sorry." She apologized bowing politely.  
  
He chuckled seeing her bow. "Its ok." His smile was erased when he heard his cell phone ring in his pocket, and even though he wanted to talk to her more he had to make sure that there wasn't some emergency.  
  
"Excuse me." He said turning away and answering the phone. Fuu stood there and watched him recognizing a change in his demeanor he seemed a lot more tense.  
  
'Fuu what are you still doing here you have school remember.' Her mind yelled at her. She didn't know why she couldn't just walk away but when he turned around and smiled at her she understood.  
  
"I'm sorry some business that I have to deal with. I better go." He sighed disappointed matching what she was feeling.  
  
"Yes I too must go to school. Good bye sir." She smiled one last time and returned back to her all familiar world. She sighed walking into the school gates, her interlude with him was all too short and she knew that she would probably never see him again. 'I don't even know what his name is...'  
  
"Ferio we have problems." Ferio sighed couldn't they ever just greet him with the traditional "hello" "how are you" why was it always "we have a problem?"  
  
He sunk into the chair at the head of the table and stared at the lavender haired man in front of him. Ferio respected him and appreciated all the years that he had been with him but at times he felt like he was being crushed by the enormous amount of pressure and responsibilities that they placed on him.  
  
"Well it seems that they have been hunting." He said pacing around the room.  
  
He threw a folder on the table. "These are all the names of all the people that they have killed all but two of them are not involved in this war."  
  
Ferio grit his teeth, no matter what the reason was he didn't want innocent lives being taken but they seemed to want just that.  
  
"Fine tonight we'll go out and do our best to prevent any more unnecessary casualties. Tell Lafarga and Caldina to get some people. He's gone way too far now." He said flatly walking out of the room. Clef sighed watching him leave then heard a nock on his door.  
  
"Clef?"  
  
"Come in Presea." He answered and collapsed into a chair.  
  
She walked over to him worriedly. "How's Ferio?"  
  
He dropped his face into his hands sighing tiredly. "The same either that or he's getting worse. I don't know what to do I don't want to give him all these things to worry about but now that she's gone he has to. I promised her that I would take care of him but he just keeps slipping further and further away from us."  
  
She hugged him hoping that it would give him some comfort. "Don't worry he'll come back to us."  
  
"I really hope so, if not we're all lost."  
  
Fuu glared up at the sky, which was a complement to her mood. They loomed of rain and she hoped that she would be able to make it home before it started. She hated when it rained and couldn't help but jump every time she heard a thunder clap. Her day was like any other nothing that should arouse this kind of mood but that is why she was that way. She was tired of how everything remained so drab and boring she grew tired of the people who would only recognize her existence when they needed help with a math problem, she was especially tired being so utterly alone.  
  
"Oh no." She sighed in her struggle to get home quickly she made a wrong turn and didn't know how far she had wandered off her path. She calmed herself and tried to retrace her steps and when she was almost back on her path she felt herself thrown back. She winced as her back hit something hard.  
  
"Oww." She moaned as she struggled to get up.  
  
"Hey I think that I got one." A voice said next to her.  
  
"Yea whatever just deal with her I'm going to go check this area." His partner said going around a corner.  
  
Fuu tried to run but he was too fast for her and she felt herself being pinned back. "Aww its so sad that I have to do this to such a pretty girl." He sneered. Tears fell fast from her eyes she tried to scream but his hand clasped over her mouth she stopped struggling at feeling cool metal placed against her neck.  
  
"If you keep squirming this is going to hurt a lot more." Fuu shut her eyes waiting for the worst when she felt her arms suddenly get free. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the one who almost shot her laying on the floor but he wasn't alone, Fuu's mouth fell wide open when she recognized a familiar head of hair.  
  
The one who attacked her stood up and brushed away the blood from his lip.  
  
"Why if it isn't the Prince, come to mingle with the peasants." He spat bitterly bowing.  
  
"I can't believe that now he has you going after innocent people." He sneered at him.  
  
"Really, she looks like she's one of your bitches." Ferio glared at him hard trying too look out of the corner of his eye whether that girl was alright. He held his ground as much as he wanted to he really didn't want to have to resort to killing him.  
  
Fuu's heart started pounding when she saw the other man hand reach behind him she saw the metal gleam and realized that her savior had no clue.  
  
"Watch out!" Ferio heard Fuu yell as she came barreling towards him. She pushed him to the ground and gasped when she felt a bullet scratch her arm. Ferio felt the sticky moisture against his hand as they rolled across the concrete. 'Shit.' He cursed when they came to a stop he checked and made sure that she hadn't gotten another wounds. She smiled shakily up at him.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked weakly.  
  
He smiled reassuringly then got up and started running after the man.  
  
"Ascot come with me. Hikaru get her out of the way." Ferio ordered rounding the corner where he had headed.  
  
Fuu realized that he hadn't come alone. Her vision was blocked by stands of blue and red hair as she was lifted up.  
  
"Come on we need to get that cut cleaned." A small red head said to her. She grasped her arm as she followed them. Her mind was still reeling in confusion of what was going around her. They led her over to their bikes and the blue haired girl ripped a piece of her shirt off for a make shift bandage.  
  
"You would think that after all the times we've gotten shot at we would bring band aids. Wow aren't you a brave one. There are only a handful of people who would have done what you did." She said sounding slightly surprised as she wrapped it around her arm. It didn't hit Fuu that she could have easily been killed but when she saw the man reach for his gun she couldn't think about anything other than saving him.  
  
"Hey should we follow them?" The red head asked as she adjusted the bandage on Fuu's arm.  
  
"No right now we need to take care of her and make sure no one gets the bright idea of coming after her." The blue haired girl answered smiling at her.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" She asked them worriedly. They looked at one another they wanted to tell her yes but then they could never be sure. Fuu was frightened by their silence but she assured herself that he was alright. But then she heard a gun go off and her world turned black.  
  
If she had stayed awake longer she would have heard more gunshots.  
  
"Shit Ascot that was close." Ferio said relieved after feeling the bullet go past his head. Ascot smiled putting the gun back in his holster.  
  
"Hey I wouldn't be your cousin if I didn't keep you on your feet."  
  
"Man if you weren't family I would hurt you but thanks. What happened to the one I shot in the arm.?"  
  
"He got away oh well he can tell the rest that we are on to them." Ferio nodded and walked over to where the rest were waiting. He could almost feel the stickiness of blood as if he had used his own bare hands to kill those who went after them. It was enough to make him sick to his stomach. He shook his head as he saw where they were waiting. He was scared when he couldn't see her. When she pushed him he was in complete shock, which only increased when he realized that he had been shot. If it was serious he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Ferio came up to them and he saw that they were holding her up he felt his heart stop or a second when he saw that she wasn't awake.  
  
"What happened?" He asked taking hold of her.  
  
"I don't know she heard a gun go off and then she fainted." Hikaru answered worried about her. She smiled slightly watching as Ferio held her making sure that he was careful of her arm.  
  
"Alright let's head back home. I guess we'll take her with us since I have no clue where she lives."  
  
Ferio got on his bike carefully placing Fuu in front of him. He started the engine and wrapped one arm securely around her waist and led the way for the rest of them.  
  
"Are ya'll ok?" A woman with bright pink hair asked when they walked into the large house.  
  
"Yea we're alright Caldina they were just some of the regulars. How about you." Umi said kissing the woman's cheek.  
  
"We're alright Lafarga just got a little bruised up. But of course no one could defeat the beautiful Caldina." She said getting into a pose making the rest of the group laugh.  
  
"Who is that Ferio is holding?" A tall blonde man asked watching Ferio walk up the stairs carefully.  
  
"I don't know but she saved his life." Ascot said smiling. He hoped that his cousin had found something that would give him some joy. He at least had Umi he could escape to, Ferio had no one and it was slowly wearing away at him.  
  
Ferio stood outside of him room waiting for Umi and Hikaru to finish changing her. He sighed partially wishing that he hadn't met her or that she wasn't the one that he saved. She wasn't meant for the kind of the life that he was involved in and he didn't know if he could take seeing her in pain again. He couldn't believe how someone he didn't even know was so easily affecting him.  
  
"Well all done Ferio we gave her some of your clothes and had Clef clean up her cut. She'll be as good as new tomorrow." Hikaru chirped walking into the hall.  
  
"Alright thanks you two." He said gratefully but before he went in he heard Umi make a comment.  
  
"Hikaru don't you wonder why he would put her in his room when there are at least ten other ones that he could have used." Umi turned and smiled at him.  
  
"If Ascot didn't love you so much I would have thrown you out by now." He growled only making her smile more.  
  
"Aww touchy are we my almost cousin in law, when she wakes up maybe she'll give you a big kiss then you'll have a better attitude." Before he could say anything back she closed the door to her room. Hikaru smiled at him sympathetically. "Night Ferio."  
  
"Good night Hikaru." He shut the door behind him and went to his dresser to get some clothes. He shot a short glance towards her sleeping form then walked to the bathroom in his room. When he was through he took out some extra blankets and set up a make shift bed on his floor. He smiled leaning over the bed and simply stared at her. He brushed away some of the hair on her face and a sighed tiredly.  
  
'Ferio what are you doing?' His mind yelled at him. He turned away and shook his head telling himself that he couldn't possibly be falling for someone that he didn't even know that well. He was only acting that way because she saved him earlier, there was nothing else to it, so he tried to argue with himself. He groaned laying on the floor his back still hurting from when he was pushed into a wall.  
  
'Oh well after tomorrow you're never going to see her again anyways. It's best that way.' He thought to himself but rater than being a comforting thought he felt sad and disappointed.  
  
"Ascot?"  
  
"Yea Umi." He said getting into bed next to her.  
  
"You know I think that Fero is starting to like her." Her mind started conjuring up ideas about how to get them together.  
  
"I hope so. But remember how hurt he was before I think that he's scared to really care about someone because he fears that he might lose them."  
  
Umi turned and faced him. "I know and that's the reason that he needs to move on plus that situation was completely different he needs to move past it."  
  
"You're right but he's going to have to want to move on too." He answered wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"I really think that he wants to he just needs a reason to and we have that reason."  
  
Fuu blinked and groaned as she rolled onto her side. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her arm and this reminded her about what happened the night before. She sat up and looked around and recognized nothing. She looked around and searched for anything that could give her a clue to where she was. As her eyes searched the room she heard a door open she looked and saw him walk out with a towel around his waist. The one who saved her the night before. He smiled then walked to his dresser wordlessly and took out some clothes. Fuu looked away blushing and waited till he was fully dressed.  
  
"Morning Princess." She heard him say. She forced herself to look at him and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that he was fully clothed.  
  
"Good morning. Do you mind telling me where I am and what happened?"  
  
"Well you sort of passed out on us last night and I would have taken you back to your house but I had no clue where that was so I just took you back here. Are you alright?" He asked motioning toward her arm.  
  
'Yes it is a little sore but it will be alright. Thank you for saving me." She smiled bowing her head.  
  
"Haha we really need to do something about that politeness trip that you have going on. I should be saying thank you for saving me, so thanks. Oh yea I had someone clean your clothes they're over on the chair. I don't know if you really want to go but you have two hours to get ready before your school starts."  
  
School was the furthest thing from her mind and she really didn't feel like going but it wasn't like she could just stay there all day.  
  
"Oh yes thank you very much." She said getting up and walked to the chair and picked up her clothes.  
  
Ferio chuckled to himself at how loosely his clothes hung around her. And briefly wondered what it would be like if he saw her every morning. He quickly threw the thought out of his mind.  
  
"Go downstairs when you are ready there should be some food already made." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
She smiled appreciatively and walked into the bathroom shutting the door gently behind her. Fuu threw some cold water on her face trying to grasp what was going on. She was almost killed, she got shot and then she woke up in a stranger's bed. She knew that she should feel nervous slightly worried about her life but they saved her there was no way that they could have been that terrible. The girls from the night before seemed to be very nice and there was no way that God would give a terrible person such beautiful eyes.  
  
'Let's hope that I am right.'  
  
"So Ferio how is your princess?" Umi teased as he sat at the table. He glared at her as he picked out his food.  
  
"Ascot how do you get her to shut up?"  
  
Ascot grinned wrapping an arm around her. "I have my ways." He whispered placing a kiss on above her brow.  
  
"Ugh please not at the table." His gaze went to the stairs and saw her float down the stairs.  
  
She smiled at those sitting at the table recognizing them as the ones who helped her the night before.  
  
"Good morning everyone. I never got to introduce myself. I'm Fuu."  
  
"Morning Fuu, I'm Hikaru that's Umi, Ascot and then Ferio. Are you feeling better you really scared us."  
  
"Yes I am fine thank you I'm sorry I don't normally faint I just got so scared that something happened to Ferio when I heard that gun." She blushed just realizing what she said. She stared at the floor before pulling out at chair to sit in. Hikaru, Umi and Ascot's gaze shifted between the two people who had matching blushes on their face.  
  
"Mornin darlings why isn't anyone eating?" A woman asked shifting their focus.  
  
"Morning Caldina. Fuu this is Caldina, Caldina Fuu." Hikaru introduced them.  
  
"Aww she's so pretty! Thank you for helping Ferio yesterday he's just so cute we couldn't do anything without him!" She said ruffling his hair making the rest of the group laugh.  
  
Fuu smiled at how close their family seemed and felt a small pang of longing and silently wished that she could feel that. Ferio saw her far off look and distanced himself from the conversation.  
  
"Fuu?" He asked gently touching her arm.  
  
"Yes?" She asked looking up her eyes locking with his.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled slightly touched by his concern. "Yes its just that this feels really nice."  
  
"It is, hey I'll take you to school alright. I'm gonna go get my wallet and phone upstairs." Ferio walked up to his room and laughed at seeing that she had fixed his bed and neatly folded the clothes that she used the night before.  
  
'I should let her sleep here more often.' He thought to himself walking out of the room.  
  
They sat in the car in an uncomfortable silence both wanting to say something but neither really knowing what. But it was best this way Fuu couldn't be part of their world no matter how much he may have wanted her to. He pulled up to the school are parked and forced himself to say something, anything.  
  
"Thanks again Fuu."  
  
"It's alright I was happy to do it. Thanks for everything too um I guess that I'll go now. Bye Ferio."  
  
"Yea bye Fuu." He whispered as she shut the car door and walked into the school gates and probably out of his life forever.  
  
Well did you like it???? Review if you have a few extra seconds to spare I love reading them but please no angry hostile flames its just a story. Have a fantabulous day. 


	2. Life as a Royal

Hello everyone out there in fanfic universe. Well here is the next installment of my story! Thank you for those of you who reviewed. You guys are awesome! Yea I already have like 4 chapters of this story done. I really need to work on my other stories...haha oh well I'll try to I promise!  
  
I do not own Rayearth  
  
I Guess I Need You  
  
"Fuu can you come here for a second." Fuu's teacher asked in the middle of class. She became slightly nervous and started fearing that maybe she was in trouble.  
  
"Yes sensei?"  
  
"Fuu take your stuff and go to the office your cousins came by and said that there was a family emergency."  
  
'My cousins?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Ok sir."  
  
"I hope that everything turns out alright."  
  
"Thank you. I hope so too." She mumbled walking out of the classroom.  
  
Fuu headed toward the main office wondering what this whole things was about. Any relatives that she may have had were continents away. Plus she was never really close to her cousins so they probably wouldn't come over there just to see her.  
  
Instead she was shocked to see two familiar faces smiling at her.  
  
"Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well we thought that it kind of sucked that we didn't really get to know each other more. So we decided that we were going to break you out of here so then you could come and hang out with us." Umi answered and although she didn't know Fuu that well she could tell that this was a hard decision for her.  
  
"Let's go." Hikaru said happily.  
  
Fuu stood there for a moment not really sure what to do. She had never gotten into trouble before let alone ditched. But then again there was really nothing else at the school and plus they already had the teacher fooled if she was to return then she would get into trouble.  
  
"Alright, lets go." She followed them over to Umi's car and Fuu started to feel her old life slip away and she really didn't mind.  
  
"Well ladies we are here and I have Ascot's credit card so get ready for a fun day of shopping!"  
  
"Umi last time we got ready for a fun day of shopping you maxed out his credit card." Hikaru reminded her as they drove around looking for a parking space.  
  
"Well yea but that's in the past he paid it off and plus I made sure that I apologized really well." She said with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yea I know I have the room right next to yours."  
  
Umi blushed brightly while all Hikaru and Fuu could do was laugh.  
  
"We're gonna have to find Fuu a totally hot outfit ok? Then you can wear it for Ferio."  
  
Fuu blushed brightly. "There is nothing between me and Ferio."  
  
"True but there should be." Umi smiled as they walked into the mall.  
  
"Fuu come on come out!"  
  
"No! It's too short!"  
  
"Come on its just us."  
  
Fuu sighed looking at herself once more then opened the door slowly.  
  
Umi and Hikaru smiled when she walked out.  
  
"Fuu you look so great!"  
  
"You don't think that it is too short." She asked looking at herself in the mirror, almost not recognizing who was staring back at her.  
  
"Well yea but that's what makes it look so great on you. Alright we'll buy it."  
  
"Ms. Umi really its not necessary."  
  
"Fuu come on it looks really nice on you and if you hang out with us then we'll find you places that you can wear it to. Plus I think that Ferio would really like to see you in it."  
  
Fuu blushed and sighed defeated and went to the dressing room to change back.  
  
Umi heard her phone ringing she dug it out of her bag and answered it.  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"Hey Umi where are you?"  
  
"At the mall with Hikaru and Fuu?"  
  
"The mall..."  
  
"Yes the mall Ascot, don't worry I was good today and Hikaru would agree that I displayed an amazing amount of restraint."  
  
"Haha I'm sure feel free to charge whatever you want I really liked your apology last time."  
  
She laughed to herself. "I bet that you did."  
  
"Well I just wanted to tell you that Ferio's gonna be home in an hour I'm coming later on cause he needed me to go do something for him."  
  
"Alright be safe, I'll see you then. Love you."  
  
"Love you too bye."  
  
Fuu walked out of the dressing room once Umi ended her call.  
  
"Hey Fuu you wanna come back to the house with us?"  
  
"Sure." She replied. 'I hope that Ferio is gonna be there.' She thought to herself blushing.  
  
"Ferio should get there after we do." Umi said noticing Fuu's blush.  
  
Ferio walked into the house completely drained and angry. The day hadn't been filled with any good news, he just learned that one of their factories that they owned was blown up, and that despite their efforts more innocents had been killed. He heard two familiar laughs as he entered the room not recognizing one of them though. He was shocked to find Fuu sitting on the couch with Hikaru and Umi.  
  
'So much for never seeing her again.' But he knew that she couldn't stay and who even said that she wanted to.  
  
"Hey Ferio!" Umi and Hikaru greeted. Fuu sat there and smiled at him but he continued to glare.  
  
"Hikaru Umi kitchen now." He roared storming out of the room.  
  
They both got up and shot Fuu and reassuring smile.  
  
Ferio paced around the kitchen. "How could you bring her back here do you know how much danger she is by being around us."  
  
"Ferio you didn't mind yesterday when she was here. Its fine we were just hanging out its not a big deal." Umi tried to reason with him.  
  
"She was hurt it wouldn't have been right to leave her there. How can you say that this is not a big deal she almost got killed because they thought that she was one of us. If one of their people sees her with you then they are going to go after her again. She's not cut out for this kind of life."  
  
Umi and Hikaru were silent they didn't really think about the repercussions of being friends with them. "Um excuse me." Fuu said breaking into their conversation.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear that this argument is about me. I don't want to be a bother so I'll be going. It was nice to see you again." She turned away sadly. She didn't want to go but it hurt knowing that Ferio didn't want her there either.  
  
Ferio sighed running his hand through his hair. "Fuu its not that its just...well you don't know who we are and I don't know if you really want to know."  
  
She turned around with a small smile on her lips. "Let me guess. This is a gang and the people who attacked me yesterday were part of some rival gang. And your name has something to do with a crown cause I saw one Feiro's back this morning." They stared at her in shock wondering how she figured it out.  
  
"I had a lot of time to think about it." She told them erasing the looks of shock.  
  
"That is besides the point, so you know who we are, I don't think that you could really take what we deal with. Its dangerous and I don't want to put you in danger if something happened then you're family would be lost and I can't be the reason for that."  
  
"I don't have a family." She whispered. Ferio suddenly realized why she made that comment earlier that morning. He saw the hurt look in her eyes but it was replaced by that strong determined look he knew all too well.  
  
She looked directly at him. "And that is besides the point I want to stay."  
  
The girls smiled to themselves her will seemed to match Ferio's perfectly.  
  
Ferio was shocked, not being ready for a request like that, she seemed way too fragile and innocent. "What?"  
  
Her eyes held firmly to his. "Yes you heard me, the only reason that I passed out yesterday was because I was worried about you. I know that it might not look like it but I can fight and I won't be a bother. Please just let me join this is the only time I've felt anything even close to family. I want to stay." She tried to explain to him, she saw the look in his eye change and knew that he was still trying to find an argument against her.  
  
Ferio sighed at how stubborn she was being. Most people don't want to get involved in their kind of life, he didn't but he had no choice. "This is for your own good, I'm trying to protect you. This isn't the kind of life that people get used to."  
  
"I don't need your protection. I can learn to get used to it. Please there is nothing out there left for me, this is my first opportunity to really live and I'm going to take it." Which she really meant, this was her chance to leave that old life of sadness and loneliness.  
  
Ferio looked up at her lost seeing she had a determined look on her face. She really wanted to join and all for valid reasons too. "Fine, fine but you are going to have to learn real quick. Hikaru, Umi you two are responsible for her go tomorrow to get her tattoo." He said even more tired than earlier and started walking out.  
  
Fuu's smile quickly faded. "Tattoo?" Fuu asked worried.  
  
"You really don't know what you are getting yourself into. And believe me it could be a lot worse." Ferio muttered. Fuu wondered at him. His personality seemed so different from how he was earlier. He seemed colder.  
  
'Something must have happened.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Umi did you see that he didn't make her get initiated the regular way." Hikaru stated after Ferio was gone.  
  
Umi nodded making the same observation. "Yea I know."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing its just that what you have to know about us is that we're really family based. That's why we're so strong. I mean everyone is in this because of some sort of family connection. Take for instance Ascot, he's Ferio's cousin and because of that I'm able to be in it. And Hikaru's family helped start it. So you either get through by relationships or by relations. Or there is another way. Ferio must really see something in you."  
  
Fuu felt herself slightly blush. But this made her want to know even more just what his reasoning was.  
  
"Who cares? Fuu, welcome to your life as a Royal."  
  
She smiled at them convincing herself that she had done the right thing.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Ferio." She said softly and they watched her walk away.  
  
'Part one complete.' Umi checked off in her head.  
  
"Do you need something?" Feiro asked hearing someone walk into his office. He looked up surprised to see Fuu standing at the door.  
  
She walked towards his desk. "No I just wanted to say thank you. And ask if you were alright."  
  
He placed his head in his hands. "Nope not really. What happened to you yesterday is pretty common thing around here. They're called the 'Rebels' well they've been going out into the city on a hunt for anyone that is affiliated with us. Their leader Lantis is determined to take us out one by one. Are you sure that you want to be part of this."  
  
She nodded firmly and Ferio couldn't feel the slightest bit of admiration or was it worry? "Are you going out this week?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes" He answered looking through some papers trying not to pay much attention to her.  
  
"Then I am too."  
  
Ferio looked up at her surprised and wondered whether she enjoyed making him act that way. "Fuu you don't have to you can stay here."  
  
"No I want to go. I wanted to be part of this so it's only right that I go with you."  
  
Ferio was amazed that she didn't feel the slightest need to listen to him. "Fuu do you even know how to defend yourself, can you even imagine what its like to kill someone, no matter who they are just to take their life. If you can't handle it then you shouldn't."  
  
Fuu never really thought that she would have to kill someone and she could tell that Ferio didn't like that prospect either. "Ferio can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes..." He answered warily.  
  
"Well how long have you been doing all this?"  
  
He sad laugh came from his lips and looked at her. "Ever since I can remember its part of my family I was born into it."  
  
"And it's never gotten easier has it. You hate having to go out at night never with a intention to kill but the knowledge that you have to you do it and you do it for your family. And if I have to then I will."  
  
Ferio was amazed at the level of thinking that she had and how easily she could read and understand him. He hid things from everyone but she was able unveil all of them with a simple look.  
  
"Fine I hope to God that you know how to use a gun." He got up and opened a drawer and handed something to her. She held up the gun and traced the gold crown on the handle of it.  
  
"Its beautiful." She whispered.  
  
"Yea I guess I hope that you won't have to use it but just be ready in case you do." Ferio laughed remembering the last person who said that a weapon was beautiful. His eyes clouded over slightly.  
  
"There you go ask Hikaru and Umi for help if you need it. Oh and if you want to go to your house then ask one of them or you can just get a car out of the garage. Now if you excuse me I need to get some work done." He returned to his desk and Fuu stared at him for a second then walked silently out of the room.  
  
Well there you go all thank you for reading!!! I hope that you liked it! Reviews are really appreciated flames on the other hand are not! Till next time! 


	3. I'm Yours

Hello everyone Well here is the next installment to my story. This chapter brings introduces all the romance!!! Yay! Haha so I hope that you enjoy it! If you don't like Fuu and Ferio, Umi and Ascot and Hikaru and Lantis then don't read. =) Um, yea! Oh yea thank you for all the people who review and those who just read you guys are awesome!  
  
I don't own Rayearth  
  
I Guess I Need You  
  
Fuu looked at the tattoo on her back and grazed her fingers over it unable to believe that she had really gone through with it but, she didn't regret it. She was slowly getting used to her new life. Every morning Hikaru and Umi would wake her up and train with her and she grew closer to them seeing them as being something like sisters. She realized that Ferio was trying to avoid her and it hurt that he did. She would find herself looking at him out of the corner of her eye whenever he was around and sometimes she thought that she saw him looking at her too, but convinced herself that she was imagining things.  
  
Fuu woke up one morning and went outside for her training. She expected to find Hikaru and Umi there but this time Ferio was out there waiting for her.  
  
"Um good morning." She said nervously.  
  
"Morning. Well Hiakru and Umi told me that I should see how much you've improved so how about a friendly match." He grinned true Hikaru and Umi had mentioned that she had improved but he wanted to see for himself. He avoided her since she joined, partially because he didn't have much time to hang out with her and mostly because he wanted to protect himself. The last thing that he needed was to fall for someone but that was exactly what was slowly happening.  
  
She nodded getting into a stance. Ferio told himself that he would take it easy on her how much could she have improved over a few days? He got into a stance and was surprised when Fuu made the first move and was able to get a kick on his stomach. Quickly getting over his surprise he tried to get a hit on her. Fuu sweat as she tried to block his moves. She absorbed the steps in her mind and save them to use later. Ferio was shocked when she used one of his own moves against him. He jumped back before she was able to land a hit on him.  
  
'Ok so maybe she can improve a lot in a few days.' He thought to himself as he made a quick move against her legs effectively knocking her to the ground. He extended a hand to her and she grabbed it and pulled herself up.  
  
"Well Fuu you're just full of surprises aren't you. I haven't had a workout like that in a while."  
  
"Thank you but next time I will beat you." She warned him.  
  
"Right Fuu. I guess that calling you a princess was offensive."  
  
"Haha but after I tell them what happened that's what their going to start calling you." She said running towards the house.  
  
"Hey that was mean!" He yelled running after her.  
  
'Fuu do you even realize how much you're affecting me?' Ferio thought to himself as he playfully chased after her.  
  
"Stop running around you're getting dirt all over the floor!" Caldina scolded them as Fuu and Ferio ran into the house.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Fuu answered apologetically not noticing that Ferio used this as a chance to lunge after her.  
  
"Ahh." She screamed when his arms got around her. She quickly extracted herself from his arms then continued running around the house.  
  
"Ah young love such a beautiful thing." Ascot joked playfully watching them run around like errant children.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Kuu, no, no come back please don't leave me here by myself." Fuu shot up tears streaming down her face. She placed her face in her hands and shook her head. After so long they just came back. She sobbed she missed them so much. She got up she needed to talk to someone, anyone. She walked into the room next to her and saw surprised to see Ferio still up with paper lying in front of him.  
  
He looked up surprised to see her there crying. He pushed his papers aside and got up. He took her hand and sat her on the bed. He kneeled down next to her and brushed her tears from her face.  
  
"Fuu sweetie what's wrong. Did something happen?"  
  
"These nightmares of my family...they came back...after so long they came back." This only drew more tears from her. Ferio sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Fuu it's ok. Come on talk to me tell me what's wrong."  
  
"My family died a few years ago I never find out how and ever since then I've been having these awful dreams. I keep imagining different scenarios about how they died and I know that it wasn't peaceful. I just wish that I could get some closure, if I knew how they died then maybe these dreams would stop."  
  
Ferio knew what she was going through he went through that before and he wanted to tell her that but something stopped him. Instead he rubbed her back whispering comforting words.  
  
"Fuu listen to me your family is in a much better place than here. Wherever they are I know that they are watching over you. They miss you and they love you. And because of that they don't want you to be sad."  
  
Fuu brushed her tears away and smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Its ok it's going to take time to get used to it and you'll never really get over it but I'll be here to help you through it. Remember we're your family now." He couldn't help but stare into her amazing eyes. They always managed to trap him. He found his head moving towards hers but his mind yelled at him to stop, that she was vulnerable. He stopped and looked away trying not to show any emotions. Fuu felt a loss. She thought that he was really going to kiss her and she admitted to herself that she really wanted him to.  
  
"Ferio can I stay here I really don't want to be by myself."  
  
"Sure no problem." He got up and let her lay down then tucked the sheets around her.  
  
"Good night Ferio." Her eyes followed him as he set up a bed on the floor.  
  
"Night Fuu." He couldn't decided if this was his better judgment or whether it went against it but he leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
Fuu felt her face become enflamed she closed her eyes and willed herself to go to sleep.  
  
'Argh I wish I wasn't so shy. Ok this is it I'm going to tell him. Just not today...'  
  
"Hello?" Fuu answered the phone that they gave her.  
  
"Hey there Princess its me Umi. Well I can't come and pick you up, something came up that I have to deal with."  
  
"Oh its alright I can just go and walk home."  
  
"No its alright I sent Ferio to go pick you up."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yea, as a favor kind of plus he's the one that's making me go he should be there real soon."  
  
And sure enough she saw him pull up to the front of the school.  
  
"Alright he's here Miss Umi bye."  
  
"Bye Fuu."  
  
Fuu trudged over to the car fearing a very uncomfortable ride. After that night she went to his room they had fallen back to their old routine of simply acknowledging that the other one was there.  
  
"Hello Ferio."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Thanks for picking me up."  
  
"No problem, hey I have a really quick meeting that I need to go to you don't mind right?"  
  
"No its alright."  
  
They pulled up to a large black building and although she knew it was a corporate office it was somewhat looming and scary even. They rode the elevator up to the 12th floor and was met by a board room full of different business partners.  
  
They all stood up when Ferio walked in and greeted him, they barely noticed Fuu walking behind him before she ducked away to the far end of the room.  
  
"Alright everyone lets make this meeting short and sweet. Our sales figures for the new product seem to be dropping. After the assurance of many people in this room that it would be our most successful product. Now I hate liars and I know that half of you hate my guts, the feeling is mutual, but what I also know is that you work through it because I pay you well. So listen if you don't realize this our company's profits are dependent on the popularity of our products which you all oversee. So if no one is buying them that means no money for that extra operation for your underage mistress. Now who wants to tell me how to fix this?"  
  
Fuu was slightly confused. She never saw this side of Ferio and she really didn't like it but then again who was she to really judge how he handled his company.  
  
They all just stared up at him, Ferio could only sigh, it was a miracle that the company didn't go bankrupt already. He knew that they slightly resented him because he was much younger than them but he also had much more power than them. They all started to produce different reasons for the loss in profits but no one seem to really know what was going on. Fuu took off a folder front the table and glanced through the figures quickly, taking notes in her head of certain trends or things that they would probably not see from their perspective.  
  
"Um Ferio." Fuu cut in before he was about to explode.  
  
Fuu's voice was able to cut through his fit of anger and calmed him slightly. "Yes?"  
  
"Well I think that I have an explanation." She stated softly.  
  
"Ferio who is this? Couldn't you afford someone who didn't talk and got into men's business."  
  
One of the men stated, Ferio shot him a glare.  
  
"I would hate to remind you about that secretary that you hired who managed to steal millions before you started to suspect that there was a problem. Fuu please continue."  
  
Fuu felt slightly relived surprised that he had defended her.  
  
"Well the problem isn't just from one area I think that it stems from different regions of your corporation. First off you are appealing to the wrong group of people. From what I know your rival corporation has already secured the older upper class. And although your products may be superior what they have is customer loyalty, and the way to combat that is create your own generation of people loyal to this name. What I am saying is to go after the middle class and the younger people. This is an untapped source of guaranteed wealth. It is assumed that most teens do not have the capacity to purchase high end merchandise but the truth is that they have greater access to money. The design may also have to change too. Make it seem more consumer friendly. The design that the other company has is too classic, you can introduce and new style making it not only useful but appealing at the same time. Um well that's only some of the ideas that I had."  
  
The board room looked at her shocked. The answers were so obvious but they could not figure them out.  
  
Ferio smiled proudly, she had just revealed to him another reason why she was so amazing. "Well thank you Fuu I'll have people get to work on your suggestions. I guess that is all, you all can go home." The people started filtering out and this left Fuu and Ferio alone.  
  
"Fuu that was very insightful. We could use people like you."  
  
"Thank you Ferio, oh thanks for listening too I wasn't sure whether I should have said anything."  
  
"No problem, they needed this, I think that they were getting too comfortable and assumed that no one could ever replace them. Whenever you have the need to say something then just say it."  
  
Fuu felt comforted by Ferio's support. "I will."  
  
"Oh no I'm starting to regret saying that." Ferio stated teasingly.  
  
Fuu felt her heart sink but recognized an all familiar grin. "I save your company and you say something like that." She stated then walked toward the exit.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry slow down come on I'll take you to get some food." He said running after her.  
  
"Why is it that I am always the one chasing after you?" He yelled after her.  
  
"Ferio you're being too serious again come on it's a club its supposed to be fun." Umi said leading them into a crowded club.  
  
"I honestly can't understand how you manage to drag me to these things all the time." He grumbled.  
  
"Well I think that Fuu might have something to do with that. Doesn't she look great tonight?" Hikaru whispered leaving him and following Umi to the dance floor.  
  
Ferio looked at Fuu from the corner of his eye. She did look great, different. She was wearing and sparkly green halter-top and unconsciously pulling down on her short black pleated skirt. She even wore contacts which only worked to enhance her beautiful eyes. He glared at all the other men in the club who were staring at her the same way that he was. He could tell that she felt slightly out of place and resisted as Umi and Hikaru tried to drag her to dance with them. He walked over to them.  
  
"Hey you two me and Fuu will meet up with you later go have fun. You know where we'll be."  
  
Umi grinned, "If you wanted to be alone with her that bad you could have just asked."  
  
Ferio blushed hoping that the colored lights hid that. "Ascot can you please take your woman away from my sight."  
  
Ascot came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Gladly." He said moving her away.  
  
"I'll be right back I need to go the restroom." Hikaru said moving away from them. Ferio noted to himself that Hikaru went the opposite way to the bathroom when he knew that she knew where it was. Thinking nothing of it he took Fuu's hand and led her up a flight of stairs to a private booth and ordered them some drinks.  
  
"Thanks for down there, I've never really been to one of these places." Fuu said playing with a straw wrapper.  
  
"No problem I wanted someone to hang out with these places aren't really my scene." He answered, plus he really just wanted to have some time with her.  
  
Fuu was happy to be just sitting there with him and talking. He also seemed to be in a much better mood than he had been for the past few days and that made her feel better.  
  
"Hey Ferio!" Ferio groaned seeing one of his business partners coming up to their booth.  
  
"Oh hey Mitsuey." He glared slightly seeing him take a seat next to Fuu sitting closer to her than he would have liked.  
  
'Ferio why do you care she's not yours to get jealous over.' He told himself but growled as Mitsuey took her hand.  
  
"Well who is this lovely lady. Such beautiful milky skin. I'm Mitsuey and let me guess your name is Angel." His hand rubbed up and down her arm.  
  
Fuu got goose bumps trying not to inhale the smell of liquor coming from his breath.  
  
"Hello Mr. Mitsuey my name is Fuu it's nice to meet you." She said politely despite her discomfort.  
  
Ferio restraint finally broke when he saw his hand crawl up her leg. He pulled Fuu over to him and placed her in his lap wrapping his arms protectively around her.  
  
"Mitsuey as you know my company's support is vital to the existence of your business and I would hate it if I would suddenly have to withdraw our support because you can't seem to keep your hands off of my girlfriend. She doesn't appreciate it and neither do I now if you would please leave you have ruined our evening." Ferio glared as he got up.  
  
"Damn, sorry I didn't know she was yours." He said walking away.  
  
Fuu sighed in relief but blushed finally realizing the intimate hold she was in with Ferio.  
  
"Sorry that you had to meet such a horrible man. No amount of business is worth having to work with him. Are you alright?" He asked worried he knew that he should have let her go but he liked holding her that way and as far as he knew she didn't mind so much either.  
  
"Yes I am thank you." She knew what she wanted to say next, she had planned it for a while waiting for the perfect time and here it was but couldn't tell if she could push her shyness down enough to say it.  
  
'Fuu if you don't do it now you may end up losing your chance. Argh whatever here it goes.' She told herself needing to drum up some confidence. She turned around in Ferio's arms and straddled him as though she forgot she was wearing a short skirt. Ferio's heart pounded not understanding what she was doing.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck and she stared into his eyes.  
  
"Since I'm yours does that mean I can finally kiss you cause I've been wanting to do that for a while. Unless you really didn't mean what you said to Mitsuey."  
  
Didn't mean what he said. Yeah right ever since that day he ran into her he wanted her and now she was finally asking to be his. When Mitsuey put the moves on her he found himself reaching for his gun.  
  
Ferio's breath caught in his throat. Damn he thought that Fuu was the shy one.  
  
"I...I mean.." Fuu smiled cutely. She knew that he wanted her too she knew ever since he saw that look in his eyes that he had that night she went up to his room. She brought her head closer to his and placed her lips on his. She could swear that she felt a surge of electricity at the moment that their lips met.  
  
'God he's a good kisser.' She thought to herself as his lips moved against hers. His tongue prodded her lips for access and she opened them slightly and suppressed a moan when his tongue explored her mouth. A few seconds later they pulled away smiling.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a while too." Ferio admitted.  
  
Her heart beat a little faster at his admission.  
  
"Well then why don't we make up for lost time." Fuu said innocently as her fingers slid up to graze the scar on his cheek. Ferio could do nothing else but happily accept her suggestion.  
  
"Ahh oh my goodness Ascot did you see that. I didn't know Fuu had it in her."  
  
"Umi I don't think that we should be spying on them." Ascot said pulling her away.  
  
"Hey this was my doing I think that I should be allowed to see the final product."  
  
"Yea whatever you say besides we have ways that we can entertain ourselves right?" He drew her on his lap and kissed his way up her neck.  
  
"Yes we do." She breathed.  
  
Hikaru stood in a dark corner waiting patiently.  
  
"Hika." She heard a voice behind her say. She turned around and launched herself on him wrapping her arms around him. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily he hadn't seen her for a week and now he realized that much time away from her was too long. Hikaru kissed him back understanding his urgency, she felt that same way too.  
  
"God I missed you so much." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Her arms wrapped around him tighter. "I missed you too. I was so worried after not hearing from you for a few days. I was scared that something happened to you."  
  
"That won't happen there's no way that I am going to go and get myself killed now that I have you."  
  
Hikaru got a worried expression on her face and he recognized it all too well. He weaved his hand into her hair, which comforted her slightly.  
  
"Hey don't worry about that now ok all that matters is that we are together right now. Don't worry about tomorrow just live in now."  
  
She smiled up at him appreciatively. She placed kisses against the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I love you Hikaru."  
  
"I love you Lantis."  
  
Well I hope that you like this chapter. I really like this story and I hope that you do too! Oh yea if you don't know Lantis is the leader of the rival gang...oooo haha yea. Well until next time! Oh yea I started working on Conquering High School and I really hope that I have it up soon...I hope 


	4. Stay

Hello everyone this is the next chapter or this story. Um I don't think that there's anything else for me to say, wait. Oh yea if you are reading my other Rayearth story I hope to have the next chapter up by next month at sometime. Its taking me a long time because I am having serious issues with what I am going to do with Hikaru and Lantis' relationship. I have an idea but I kind of made it too complicated. So if you guys have any ideas I'd really appreciate them. Oh yea I am planning a Card Captor Sakura story too but that might take a while the stories I have out now are my first priority. Ok then enjoy!

I don't own Rayearth

I Guess I Need You

"Fuu if you keep distracting me we're gonna crash into a tree." Fuu placed on last kiss on his neck and just held on as he continued driving.

Ferio laughed to himself but a frown graced his features as he looked in the mirror and saw at least five bikes trailing them.

"Fuu I don't want to alarm you but hold on. Do you have your gun with you?"

"Yea." She answered nervously.

"Ok then on my count I want you to turn around and shoot behind you. One, two, three." Fuu turned finally seeing the bikes behind them and started aiming. She was able to get one rider before Ferio turned into an alley. They went into a flow of traffic and Ferio weaved their way through hoping to lose the ones following them.

"Ferio we have to get out of here someone could get hurt." He looked around and saw a sign that said that the docks were only a little ways away.

"Ok Fuu get ready."

They pulled up behind a crate of boxes and waited till they pulled up. The leader got off his bike and signaled them to disperse. One of the riders came against where they were hiding and Ferio covered his mouth and twisted his neck. He signaled to Fuu to come and follow him.

"Damn it, its like they just keep multiplying." Ferio cursed to himself as they rolled behind some trash cans to avoid a barrage of bullets. He counted before getting up and was shocked to find Fuu standing behind the man with the gun he gave her at his neck.

"Put down the gun." She whispered sounding deadly.

"Now now princess that's a pretty dangerous toy that you've go there you wouldn't want it to go off on accident."

"If it goes off then it won't be an accident." She pressed it against his neck more and he dropped the gun. Ferio walked up and picked up the gun from the floor.

"Now I'm not going to kill you but you go back to Lantis and warn him that we know what he is trying to do. Don't come into our territory again. Fuu let him go." Fuu cautiously removed her gun from his neck and he scrambled off.

"Fuu are you- shit get down." He threw her body to the floor covering it with his as bullets flew above them. He pulled out his gun and fired. Fuu turned away after seeing his body rattled with bullets.

Ferio got up and looked around cautiously then helped her up.

"Come on that was too easy there has to be more around here."

They rounded a corner running into a group standing there waiting. He pulled Fuu back behind the wall and then fired toward them. Luckily for him he was known for his accuracy in shooting and he proved it. He took Fuu's hand and pulled her after him. While they were running Fuu screamed and was wrenched from his grasp. He turned and saw she was struggling against a white haired man. Who held a gun at his side.

"Well well look what he have here, you've just made my job easier. You just waltzed right into my arms.. A good leader would have been more careful. But here we are and it pains me to know that I have to kill an innocent girl like this." He looked down at Fuu and traced her cheek with his finger.

"I'll spare your life if you come with me. You look like you would be fun."

Fuu sneered at him. "Go to hell."

"Let her go Innouva. Your fight is with me." Ferio ordered moving cautiously toward them. Innouva lifted his gun up.

"Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from you Prince."

"No but we do." Ferio saw Ascot standing behind him with his gun placed firmly against his head.

"How sad is it that, the leader needs people protecting him. Your death isn't worth my bullets."

Fuu took this opportunity and stepped down on his foot hard and twisted his arm back. Ascot took hold of him. Fuu ran over towards Ferio wrapping her arms around him.

"Ferio what should we do with him." Ascot asked tightening his grasp on him. Ferio didn't know how to answer as self-doubt clouded his mind. Was Innouva right?

"Ferio damn it are you listening?"

"Why are you asking him for orders he'll probably just tell you to let me go and make me promise not to hurt anyone again. He doesn't have the balls to take care of things like a man."

Fuu watched as Ferio stepped up to him his gold eyes flashing. They watched as he lifted his gun. Fuu closed her eyes not sure if she could really take Ferio killing someone in cold blood. Instead of hearing the gun go off they heard it come in contact with another object. Fuu opened her eyes and saw Innouva was on the ground Ferio had simply knocked him unconscious.

"Let's go." Ferio ground out and they walked back to where they left their bikes.

Fuu sat behind Ferio wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She rested her chin against his shoulder. And not knowing whether he could hear her or not she whispered "I think that you're a great leader."

Ferio heard her but rode on acting as if he didn't. He laughed to himself for some reason her admission of belief in him made him feel better and even made him think that maybe it was true. They all pulled up to the house and went straight to bed too tired to really discuss the night.

Hikaru suddenly woke up from her sleep and looked around her smiling at the familiarity of her surroundings and what they represented. She loved the feel of the soft sheets that grazed her skin. The dying light from a once bright fireplace. The way that the moonlight filtered in through the curtains. She loved it all because this room harbored her love, protected him when she couldn't. She turned around in the strong arms that encased her and came face to face with her own dark angel. She knew him like no one else did. Most people were quick to believe him to be a heartless killer, who would show no emotion even if he killed off twenty men. But when she looked at him and stared into his eyes all she could see was love, kindness and all she felt from him when he held her was warmth. She raised his wrist and traced with her finger around the marking that made him her sworn enemy. For every second that she loved him she was betraying her own family. Whenever she held him she was pushing them away. But every time she kissed him her whole world became flooded with magic, love. She was in too deep now, she loved him too much she couldn't just give him up now and there was no way that her family would ever accept him and the people he led would never allow their leader to be with someone that they told daily to hate. The only solution to this was keeping their love a secret, to hide its beauty away from the world. She hated lying to them, being away for days without a word, being with him in the first place, but how could she deny what her heart wanted. Her eyes returned back to his face and she breathed him in taking in the way that a lock of hair fell across his forehead and laughed at the fact that asleep he seemed like an innocent child shielded away from the problems that faced him when he woke up. Her fingers grazed his lips wondering how it was possible that fate could be so cruel as to give her someone so perfect but at the same time so wrong. It wasn't fair but some people weren't as lucky as she was with either.

"Hikaru?" She smiled at the melodic sound in his voice.

"Yes?" She breathed her voice caught at the deep swirling colors of his eyes.

"Have you been up long?" He asked playfully twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Nope not really. I woke up a few minutes ago."

"You should go back to sleep." He advised her but regretted it when her eyes seem to cloud over.

"Sleep is the last thing that I need. I can sleep back at home, alone. I hardly ever get to see you and the time that I get to you want me to sleep." She spat bitterly.

Lantis was shocked by her outburst but recognized a familiar hurt in her eyes. He pulled her closer to him. "Hika you know that's not what I meant."

She rubbed her head against his shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry but I'm just frustrated. I hate having to hide us. Leaving my friends in the dark, never telling them where I am going. Its so hard."

"I know Hikaru, I know. I wish that we didn't have to hide either. If I could change things then I would in a heartbeat. I'm sorry." It killed him that he was part of the reason why she was distressed. To know that it was his love that kept her in the shadows.

"It's not your fault, we're all to blame. Forget all of this I haven't seen you in a week so you get to hear about everything that I've done."

"Shoot me now." He answered back teasingly. Hikaru lightly slapped him.

"Well that teaches you not to be gone for long periods of time." Lantis laughed and Hikaru convinced herself that was the most beautiful sound that she ever heard. He smiled then moved so that he was raised above her.

"How about instead of hearing about all the things that you've done you show me how much you missed me."

She laughed and brought her arms around his neck. "I did show you, twice."

"Three times wouldn't hurt and this time I think that I'll show you." He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Ferio sighed laying in his bed. He tried to convince himself that what Innouva said meant nothing but how could he not allow it to affect him.

"Damn it I knew I couldn't handle this."

He closed the light and shut his eyes hoping that sleep would give him some comfort. His eyes shot open hearing the door to his room open. Instinctively he reached for his gun but as his eyes adjusted he recognized the familiar silhouette.

He reached over and turned the light back on. "Fuu what are you doing here?"

Fuu looked at him surprised she hoped that she would have come in when he was sleeping.

"Um I got lost I'm sorry."

"Fuu that's not it and you know it. Now come here and tell me what's wrong."

She turned back towards him and his heart stopped seeing tears well up in her eyes. She brushed them away.

"I just, I just didn't want to be alone. I'm sorry Ferio. I don't know if I can handle this I thought that I could but I, I don't know. I mean I've almost been killed twice. And then earlier I almost thought that I was really going to kill someone and I told myself that I would be ok with that but I realized that I'm not. But I don't want to leave either because I really want to stay with everyone but then I don't want to be a bother either and I, I don't know..." Ferio reached over to her and pulled her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Hey, hey its ok. I understand ok. I know how hard it is. But listen you are such an amazing person some people wouldn't be able to take about half of what you went through. You are such a strong person even more so because you know your limits. You can still get out you know." He whispered the last part. He didn't want her to leave but he couldn't just keep her there.

Fuu shook her head. "No that's not what I want either. I want to stay with you." Fuu's hand went up to cover her mouth.

"I mean um, I.." Ferio reached up and used his finger to stop her.

He stared into her eyes. "I want you to stay with me too." This caused Fuu's cheeks to burn even more, even despite her admission of her feelings toward him she still found herself embarrassed sometimes.

"So you know what I am going to do since I'm not willing to give you up or get you killed. Just stay here with me. I mean you can advise me on some business stuff or just hang around here and help with some different things. If you don't like that idea then we can come up with something else. I just really wanna keep you around here. It was hell before you came. But now that you're here everything is so much better."

"Really?" She asked hopefully. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't know what was happening to her but every minute that she was away from him it hurt and she knew that she would be happy if she could just feel him with her always.

"Yes Fuu, I'm not about to lose you." He reached up and placed his hand against her cheek and drew her closer to him to pull her into a kiss. Fuu knew that he was trying to tell her that everything was going to be alright through that kiss and it was working. Being in his arms being able to touch and feel him made her feel happier, secure, safe.

"You always know how to make me feel better." She whispered.

"Of course, it makes me feel better too."

She laughed to herself a little then laid her head against his shoulder.

"I feel like such a cry baby this is the second time that I've come to you in tears."

"Hey I don't mind, I understand. I told you that this is the kind of life that you don't get used to but it gets better. Don't feel bad either when Umi first joined she cried almost everyday and poor Ascot was forced to listen to that all night. You haven't seen the extent of her dramatics but he loves her so he puts up with it despite my warnings."

"Haha Ferio that's so mean. Besides it's partially because of Miss Umi that I was able to get enough courage to make my move."

"Well then she deserves a parade with floats and everything."

"Haha I think that she would like that."

"So are you feeling a little better?" He asked happy knowing that he was able to make her smile

and this to him was the most important ability that he had.

She nodded. "Yea, I feel better when I'm around you." She stated sincerely.

'Wow good job Fuu I knew that you weren't that shy.' Her mind cheered.

"Me too." He admitted, this content feeling that he got from just being with her was amazing. He was different after knowing her for a few weeks and he was happy for that change.

"So you wanna just sleep here tonight, I've really gotten used to the floor." He chuckled for some reason or another he wanted to keep her close to him, even if she was only a room away he still feared that she would be taken away from him in an instant.

She blushed brightly suddenly feeling like an intruder. "Oh I'm sorry I've inconvenienced you a lot haven't I. I think that I'll be alright in my room." She got off the bed but Ferio took her wrist and pulled her back.

"What if I said that I wanted you to stay here." Ferio caught her gaze with his own.

Fuu blushed brightly suddenly the walk to her room seemed very long.

"I would say that I would like that. But you can sleep on the bed and I'll take the floor this time alright?"

"Nope you've had a long night. Plus I'm a gentlemen so you get the bed." He answered chivalrously.

She giggled slightly which turned into a long yawn.

"Alright time for you to go to sleep you've had a long day." Ferio preceded to pull her up and waited till she got into the bed and tucked the covers around her.

"Yea but it's been a really nice long day."

"Yea it has." He was about to walk off when she grabbed his wrist.

"Ferio just share the bed with me. Its not right that I keep taking it." She paused then looked up at him "Besides I like to have you close to me."

Ferio smiled and wordlessly crawled in next to her. Finding courage from somewhere she laid her head against his chest.

"See isn't this much better than a hard floor?"

"Yea it is. Now we really need to sleep. Good night Princess."

"Night Ferio."

"They did what?" Lantis roared.

"Well they were at a club yesterday and they were there too they thought that they could surprise them." The man answered nervously. It didn't matter how long he knew Lantis he always struck fear in whoever he spoke to.

'Thank god Hikaru was with me last night.' He thought to himself.

"No listen to me we follow through with the plan. This stunt has hindered the effectiveness of our plot. No plan of action is to be executed without my consent. Make sure that it does not happen again."

"Yes sir." He said backing away going toward the door.

Lantis sighed heavily sitting in a chair. This wasn't an isolated incident it seemed like there was someone set on running everything behind his back.

"Lantis." He looked up and saw his most trusted adviser and friend walk into the room.

"Yes Eagle."

"Don't you think that you were too harsh on the guy. I mean it was a good plan they had a good shot at taking care of him once and for all."

"They don't see to realize that one attack is going to bring him down. Its gonna take more than guns."

Eagle shrugged his shoulders. "I guess but that can't be your only reason for being so upset."

Lantis looked at him questioningly knowing that he was beating around the bush, which was unlike him. "What are you talking about?"

Eagle took a deep breath not really wanting to bring it up but knowing that he had to address it. "I mean you wouldn't be so upset over this if you didn't know how close your Hikaru came to being hurt."

Lantis stared at him hard not showing the least bit of shock.

"What?"

Eagle sighed in frustration at the lack of an admission. "Lantis I know about you two. I've had my suspicions which were confirmed earlier. I came by your house this morning and I saw you leaving with her."

Lantis glared at him but Eagle was unaffected by it after knowing him for so long. "I know that I don't have to ask you this but keep this to yourself, no one can know about it, no one needs to know about it."

"Lantis, damn it what the hell are you thinking. Do you even remember who she is. She is one of their best fighters, and she's practically Ferio's sister. What do you think they'll do when they find out you're screwing her."

"Damn it Eagle. You don't think that I know that. You don't think that it tears me apart whenever I see her. God it's like I'm betraying Zagato. But you don't understand she is so amazing, when I'm with her, God its indescribable. She isn't some girl that I just found to mess around with. I'm not just with her to piss off Ferio, I'm with her because I love her and I will be damned if he or even you try to take her away from me."

Eagle shook his head. "Lantis I can't stop you from seeing her and I'm not going to you're going to have to deal with the repercussions yourself. Just so you know I trust you and if you think that she is worth it then I'm behind you. But be careful, they'll never accept this and neither will your own people."

Eagle exited the room quietly and left Lantis to mull over this longer.

'I'm sorry Zagato but you of all people should understand."

Alright there you go I hope that you like it. Oh yea if you guys don't know Innouva was one of Zagatos minions in the first Rayearth series. I think I am kind of fuzzy about it because its been a while since I watched those episodes. Hehe oh well....thanks!!!!


End file.
